Kidz Bop 40 Tracklist
Kidz Bop 40 is going to be released on November 15th 2019 Tracklist now confirmed by Amazon Tracklist # Old Town Road # Sucker # ME! # 7 rings # I Don't Care # Truth Hurts # Never Really Over # Thank U, Next # If I Can't Have You # Hey Look Ma, I Made It 11. Sunflower 12. Cool 13. Who Do You Love 14. Close To Me 15. Talk 16. Here With Me 17. Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored 18. Cross Me 19. Easier 20. Shallow Target Exclusive Bonus Tracks # God Is A Woman (Ariana Grande) # Geronimo (Sheppherd) # Sweet But Psycho (Ava Max) # 365 (Zedd and Katy Perry) Barnes & Noble Bonus Tracks # Earth (Lil Dicky) # Dancing With A Stranger (Sam Smith and Normani) # Chlorine (Twenty One Pilots) # Liar (Camila Cabello) iTunes Bonus Tracks # Only Human (Jonas Brothers) # Cool For The Summer (Demi Lovato) # When The party's Over (Billie Eilish) # Never Be The Same (Camilla Cabello) Amazon Bonus Tracks # Never Really Over (Katy Perry) # Nightmare (Halsey) # So Am I( Ava Max) # Goodbyes (Post Malone, Young Thug) Spotify Bonus Tracks # Call You Mine (Bebe Rexha and The Chainsmokers) # Last Hurrah (Bebe Rexha) # This Is America (Childish Gambino) # Bad Liar (Imagine Dragons) Meijer Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Find U Again (Mark Ronson and Camila Cabello) # Sicko Mode (Travis Scott and Drake) Bullmoose Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Uproar (Lil Wayne) # La La Land (Bryce Vince) # Savage (Bahar) # Robbery (Juice WRLD) Leapfrog Deluxe Edition # Hate Me (Ellie Goulding, JUICE WRLD) # Boyfriend (Ariana Grande and Social House) # Money In The Grave (Drake) Kidz Bop Extra Tracks # Please Me (Bruno Mars and Cardi B) # The Git Up (Blanco Brown) # Wake Up (TravisScottm and The Weekend) # Just Us (DJ Khaled Ft.SZA) Walmart Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Thunder (Kidz Bop 37) # Work (Kidz Bop 32) # This Is What You Came For (Kidz Bop 33) # Finesse (Kidz Bop 38) # Stay (Kidz Bop 35) Trivia * The full tracklist has been revealed on Amazon.com * The songs Old Town Road, 7 Rings, I Don't Care, Truth Hurts, Hey Look Ma I Made It, Sunflower and Who Do You Love are in a different pitch. * The songs Sucker, ME!, Thank U Next, If I Can't Have You, Cool, Close To Me, Here With Me, Break Up With Your Girlfriend I'm Bored and Shallow are in their normal pitch. * The only songs on this album that weren't released as a single are Never Really Over, Talk, Cross Me and Easier. * They have released 3 Ariana Grande songs and they are Thank U Next, 7 Rings and Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored. * This is the first album to feature Jacob, Layla, Stephen and Alana as Kidz Bop kids. * Sunflower premiered on Kidz Bop Radio on SiriusXm before it was released to iTunes, Youtube and Spotify on April 26th. * In their 'Sucker' video they feature the UK Kidz Bop Kids. * They have released 2 Jonas Brothers songs being Sucker and Cool. Category:Kidz bop